The Notebook
by Shaniamarbles
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are talking like they do all the time when Kurt picks up a note that was passed between Blaine and Wes... little did Kurt know the note was about him. Klaine Fluff! One-shot!


A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction, let alone one about the best couple ever, Kurt and Blaine! I'm really nervous about this one, so any reviews (good or constructive) would be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy! And you should go check out my friend Loquaciouslauryn's Klaine one-shots; they're fantastic!

"Not again!" Blaine sighed as he watched Wes chase David around the common room of the Dalton dorm.

"What did David do this time?"

"Who knows?" Kurt snickered as they struggled to make their way over to the stairs without being trampled by an amused David or enraged Wes.

Blaine laughed, thinking of all of the possibilities before allowing his mind to travel to his new favorite subject: Kurt. It had only been about a week since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, but to Blaine it felt like Kurt had been his closest possible love interest for a while. Not only that, but LOOK AT HIM. He's beautiful. With those flashing eyes and his flawless face and body, how could any guy resist falling for Kurt? It's just a matter of him falling for me…

"Want to go for a coffee at 6?" Kurt asked, interrupting Blaine's internal fantasies.

"Sure," Blaine smiled, "That would be a great start to the weekend!"

Suddenly, Blaine felt himself being trampled by first David and then Wes as they continued to frantically run around the room. Blaine landed on the floor, while his books were scattered all around him. A single piece of notebook paper slowly floated to the ground.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he bent down to pick up the paper. Blaine then panicked; he remembered what was on that single piece of paper. It was a note that he had been passing back and forth with Wes today in history, when he had been looking for advice on his situation of loving Kurt.

"Nothing," he snapped as he reached up to snatch the paper back and ungracefully shove it away from peering eyes

"Just some history notes. " He laughed as he attempted to erase the tension that had almost instantly formed between them.

"Oh okay." Kurt seemed shocked at whatever he had read in the two seconds before Blaine had recovered.

"I'll meet you at the bean," Kurt said, smiling as he walked back to his dorm room.

Blaine couldn't help the feelings of terror and nervousness that bombarded him as he entered his dorm room. Had Kurt seen anything to tip him off? What if it ruined their friendship? He ran his now sweaty hand through his thoroughly gelled hair and then struggled to find his cell phone.

**Wes, we have an emergency! -Blaine**

_What is is? -Wes_

**Kurt found our note from history and I think he might have read some of it before I could grab it back! God, Wes, I screwed everything up… -Blaine**

_Just keep calm... Everything will be alright. Go out with him like you planned, and if he asks about anything answer honestly. I pretty sure you're the only one who hasn't noticed that he's madly in love with you -Wes_

After receiving the last text, Blaine sat down on his bed and took a couple of deep, calming breaths. He wasn't sure what was going to happen later. For all he knew, he could lose Kurt; that was the last thing he wanted, and it unnerved him. He decided to spend the next couple of hours getting ready to look just perfect for Kurt.

Friday 5:45 pm

Blaine arrived at the Lima bean exactly 15 minutes early for his coffee meeting with Kurt. His stomach was filled with butterflies; his palms sweaty. He felt a surge of confidence hidden behind his pink sunglasses and his usual close fitting black t-shirt. To his surprise, Kurt walked in just 5 minutes later, flaunting some of his best clothes and grinning at Blaine from ear to ear.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed as he sat down across from Blaine.

Blaine wondered if Kurt was going to bring up the note or if he would have to be the one to begin the conversation. He decided on breaking the ice, but was interrupted when Kurt suddenly started to speak.

"I don't want to interrupt whatever you were just going to say, but there is something I really need your opinion on. It's about that note that I accidentally read before, the one between you and Wes. I only saw a couple lines, but from what I picked up, it said that Wes has a crush on me..."

Kurt took a huge gulp of air before continuing his speech.

"And I kind of like somebody else...what should I do?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Blaine couldn't believe what he had just heard! Suddenly, he felt himself falling into a hysterical fit of laughter and was forced to let out a single giggle before he regained his composure. He watched Kurt's face turn from a look of worry to a look of confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's just that it isn't Wes who has a crush on you, Kurt." Blaine stared into Kurt's glistening eyes as he continued, trying to hold on to the little bit of confidence he had felt just before.

"It's me...I'm the one who likes you Kurt!" I said, pausing to see Kurt's reaction. He just stared at me, looking just as confused as before.

"I think you are beautiful, and when you sing, I get butterflies and I can't help but lose myself in your eyes. I would have told you, but I didn't think you liked me back and the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship, because I' rather have you as my friend than as nothing and I am terribly.."

Blaine was interrupted when Kurt quickly leaned over and kissed him square on the lips. You could say there were fireworks and all of that stuff, but honestly, it was better than that. Kurt pulled back for a second, but Blaine could tell that it was only to explain how he felt with his eyes. This time, Blaine knew that the kiss was coming and he allowed himself to melt into it; into Kurt. Their lips were moving swiftly together, and Blaine knew that this was the best feeling he had ever felt before. He felt the rest of the shop disappear, and then it was only the two of them. This is where Blaine wanted to spend the rest of his life; with Kurt always close beside him. When Kurt pulled away this time, Blaine felt their hands entwine, and Kurt sat back down into his seat.

"I love you Blaine, and you don't ever have to be afraid to tell me how you feel." Blaine could tell from the look in Kurt's eyes that this was sincere.

"I'm glad that you told me it was really you who liked me, or else we may never have found each other's feelings out,"

With this, Kurt gently squeezed Blaine's hand in his and then lifted it up to kiss it.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed contently.

"I love you too. So much."


End file.
